Lichkönig
Der Lichkönig ist der Meister und Herr der untoten Geißel, die er telepathisch von der Spitze des Eiskronengletschers befehligt und steuert. Durch dämonische Bestrafung geboren, verfolgt der Lichkönig nur ein Ziel: Die Kontrolle der Schar Untoter, bekannt als die Geißel. Allgemeines Kil'jaeden schuf den Lichkönig aus dem Geist des orkischen Schamanen Ner'zhul, welcher sich mit einer Armee von Untoten erhob, um Azeroth für die Brennende Legion zu erobern. Innerhalb des Frostthrons zusammen mit Frostgram gefangen, betrog der Lichkönig Kil'jaeden schließlich und verschmolz mit dem Menschen Arthas Menethil. Mit der Zerstörung Frostgrams und dem Tod von Arthas, nahm Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon die Kraft des Lichkönigs in sich auf. Nun ist der Herr der Geißel einmal mehr in dem Frostthron versiegelt. Grenzenloses Universum: Der Lichkönig Ner'zhul war ein ältester Orc-Schamane, der bis zum Kriegshäuptling der Orc-Clans in Draenor aufstieg ... und so tief fiel, dass er zu einem Sklaven der Brennenden Legion wurde. Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Krieges öffnete der von Todesvisionen geleitete Ner'zhul wie im Wahn neue Portale zu Welten, in denen die orcischen Horden einfallen könnten, allerdings riss die sich daraus ergebende magische Belastung Draenor auseinander. Ner'zhul entkam von seiner sterbenden Heimatwelt, indem er in den nächsten Spalt floh, wo ihn bereits der Dämon Kil'jaeden erwartete. Kil'jaeden hatte schon seit Langem Ner'zhuls Visionen beeinflusst, um die Orcs auf einen düsteren Weg zu führen. Nun bestrafte er seine Marionette, indem er Ner'zhuls Körper vernichtete und seinen Geist in ein eisiges Gefängnis sperrte, dass später den Namen „Frostthron“ erhalten sollte. Hierdurch entstand der Lichkönig, ein spektrales Wesen, das die Geißel als untote Armee befehligte, mit der die Brennende Legion den Vorstoß gegen Azeroth führen wollte. Ungeachtet seiner Befehle plante der Lichkönig, sich aus dem Einfluss der Legion zu befreien. Während des Dritten Krieges beschwor er Arthas Menethil, den gefallenen Prinzen von Lordaeron, der ihm als sein loyalster Todesritter dienen sollte. Als die Truppen von Illidan dem Verräter den Lichkönig bedrohten, begab sich Arthas zum Frostthron in Nordend, zerbrach das seinen Meister umgebende Eis, setzte sich den Helm des Lichkönigs auf und verschmolz mit ihm. Als Allianz und Horde den Lichkönig Jahre später vernichten wollten, entdeckten sie, dass die über Azeroth hereingebrochene Geißel stets einen Anführer benötigte. Der tapfere Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon wurde freiwillig zum neuen Bewacher der Verdammten und widmete sich von nun an der Eindämmung der Verwüstungen durch die Untoten. Geschichte Hier kann man die Geschichte des Lichkönigs ausführlich nachlesen: * Entstehung des Lichkönigs * Kil'jaeden und der neue Pakt * Eiskrone und Frostthron * Der Triumph des Lichkönigs * Krieg der Spinne * Kel'Thuzad und der Kult der Verdammten * Entstehung der Geißel * Ein Erbe … Ursprung Einst zählte Ner'zhul zu den größten spirituellen Anführern der Orcs. Von Kil'jaeden getäuscht, half er bei der Verderbnis der Orcs und der Gründung der blutrünstigen Horde. Doch Ner’zhul weigerte sich am Ende, sein Volk vollkommen in die Ränge der dämonischen Brennenden Legion einzugliedern. Kil’jaeden bestrafte Ner’zhul für diesen Widerstand und stellte ihm ein letztes Ultimatum: der Legion uneingeschränkt zu dienen, oder bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu leiden. Da ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, schwor Ner’zhul Kil’jaeden zu gehorchen und wurde als mächtiger Diener der Legion wiedergeboren – als Lichkönig. Ner'zhuls Geist war durch Magie an eine alte Rüstung gekettet, die später als Rüstung der Verdammnis bekannt wurde, und an die mächtige Runenklinge Frostgram gebunden. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Ner’zhul gehorsam sein würde, versiegelte Kil’jaeden die Rüstung und die Klinge in einem besonders gearbeiteten Eisblock, der aus den entlegenen Teilen des wirbelnden Nethers stammte. Dieser gefrorene Kristall wurde letztenendes auf die reife und nichts ahnende Welt Azeroth geworfen und fand in den verlassenen Schneewüsten von Nordend sein Zuhause. Auf Azeroth Aus seinem Frostthron heraus beschwor Ner'zhul eine Armee von Untoten und schickte diese in den Kampf gegen die Neruber von Azjol-Nerub und ihren mächtigen Spinnenlord Anub'arak. Der Krieg der Spinne tobte viele Jahre und viele der gefallenen Neruber wurden schnell an den Willen des Lichkönigs gebunden. Auch Anub’arak selbst geriet in einen Hinterhalt, wurde getötet und erstand als Gruftlord in Ner'zhuls Rängen wieder auf. Der Lichkönig schien seinem Meister treu ergeben, doch tatsächlich verfolgte er seinen eigenen Plan. Dazu schuf er einen kleinen Riss in seinem Gefängnis, schob Frostgram hindurch und befahl seinen Dienern, die Klinge wegzuschaffen. Ner’zhul wollte das Schwert als Köder einsetzen: einen ergebenen Untertan, der ihn befreien und ihm als Körper für seinen ruhelosen Geist dienen sollte. Während Frostgram für diesen Zweck an seinen Bestimmungsort gebracht wurde, führte der Lichkönig pflichtbewusst die Pläne seines dämonischen Meisters aus. Seit seiner Ankunft in Azeroth war der Lichkönig mit der Erschaffung einer Seuche des Untodes beschäftigt; einer Krankheit, die die Menschheit auslöschen und eine Armee schaffen sollte, die der Brennenden Legion treu diente. Um die Verbreitung der Seuche zu beschleunigen, gewann der Lichkönig mit Kel'Thuzad einen mächtigen Verbündeten. Der Kult der Verdammten thumb|Prinz [[Arthas in Stratholme (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3)]] Unter den aufmerksamen Augen des Lichkönigs gründete Kel'Thuzad den Kult der Verdammten. Dieser verbreitete die Seuche in den Dörfern Lordaerons und erschuf so eine Masse von willenlosen Untoten. Kel'Thuzad nannte seine wachsende Armee "Die Geißel", denn im Namen des Lichkönigs würde sie einst die Geißel der Menschheit sein und sie vom Angesicht der Welt vertreiben. Der Erzmagier Antonidas vermutete, dass die untote Seuche magischen Ursprungs war, und schickte Jaina Prachtmeer in die Nordlande, damit sie der Sache auf den Grund ginge. Sie wurde von Prinz Arthas Menethil begleitet, dem einzigen Sohn König Terenas’. Die beiden machten Kel'Thuzad ausfindig und töteten ihn, doch während die Schlacht gegen die Untoten weiter wütete, schwanden der Glaube und die Geduld des Prinzen dahin. Auch die Tore von Stratholme erreichten sie zu spät, um die Verteilung des verseuchten Getreides aufzuhalten. Als Uther sich weigerte, das Dorf zu reinigen und die Zivilisten zu töten, bevor sie zu Dienern der Geißel werden konnten, löste Arthas den Orden der Silbernen Hand auf. Trotz des Verlusts seiner Streitkräfte führte Arthas seinen Plan durch, schlachtete die unschuldigen Dorfbewohner ab und legte sämtliche Gebäude in Schutt und Asche. An diesem Tag zerbrach etwas in Arthas. Als er Stratholme verließ, blieb dort ein Großteil seiner Menschlichkeit zurück. Der Prinz verpflichtete sich daraufhin, die Geißel um jeden Preis aufzuhalten. Ein Erbe … Bald fand Arthas heraus, dass der Ursprung der Seuche in Nordend liegen müsse; also machte er sich nach Nordend auf. Dort angekommen, traf er auf Muradin Bronzebart, der auf der Suche nach einer Klinge war, die angeblich legendäre Kräfte besitzen sollte: Frostgram. Arthas beschloss, die Klinge zu suchen und sie im Kampf gegen die Geißel zu führen. Auf Uthers Drängen hin rief König Terenas jedoch schon bald Arthas und seine Truppen zurück. Bevor die Expedition jedoch die Segel in Richtung Heimat setzen konnten, heuerte Arthas heimlich einheimische Söldner an, die die Schiffe in Brand steckten. Als Arthas seine Truppen zu den Schiffen führte, heuchelte Arthas Bestürzung und befahl seinen schwer enttäuschten Soldaten, die Söldner zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Arthas durchkämmte die verlassenen Weiten nach dem Schwert und fand es schließlich. Mit Frostgram in seinen Händen und der wachsenden Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen wanderte Arthas in die frostigen Weiten um dem Ruf seines neuen Meisters zu folgen... In der Heimat Ganz Lordaeron versank im Jubel, als Prinz Arthas aus Nordend zurückkehrte, doch ihre Begeisterung sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Nicht lange nachdem Arthas vor König Terenas niedergekniet war, stieß der ehemalige Paladin die Runenklinge durch das Herz seines Vaters, brachte Uther Lichtbringer um und forderte die Überreste Kel’Thuzads. Als Arthas sein Werk beendet hatte, war von der Hauptstadt Lordaerons nur noch eine stille Wüste des Todes und der Verzweiflung übrig. Arthas führte seine stetig wachsende Armee in die Wälder von Quel'Thalas, schlachtete alle Elfen ab, die ihm in den Weg kamen und durchbrach die Tore von Silbermond. Er nahm den legendären Sonnenbrunnen in Beschlag und benutzte seine Macht, um Kel'Thuzad als Lich wieder auferstehen zu lassen und das Land der Hochelfen vollkommen zu zerstören. Kel'Thuzad hingegen öffnete ein Tor, um Archimonde in die Welt zu führen. Bei seiner Ankunft erklärte Archimonde den Lichkönig fortan für nutzlos. Während Archimonde die Ziele der Legion verfolgte, reiste Arthas nach Kalimdor. Dort traf er Illidan Sturmgrimm, dessen Interessen sich mit denen des Lichkönigs deckten. Nach dem dritten Krieg thumb|[[Arthas als Lichkönig]] Der Dritte Krieg endete mit Archimondes Ableben und die Streitkräfte der Legion wurden zerstreut. Arthas kehrte nach Lordaeron zurück, wo er jedoch von schmerzhaften Vision geplagt wurde, die ein Zeichen der schwindenden Macht des Lichkönigs waren. Der Todesritter reiste zurück nach Nordend und fand sich einer Armee von Elfen gegenüber: Überlebende der Invasion der Geißel in Quel'Thalas. Die Elfen hatten sich mit Illidan Sturmgrimm verbündet, um den Frostthron zu stürmen. Anub'arak führte Arthas daraufhin durch mehrere uralte Tunnel, die die beiden schnell zum Lichkönig führten. Nun wollte er das letzte Hindernis, das ihm noch im Weg stand, ausräumen: Illidan Sturmgrimm. Frostgram und die von Illidan geführten Zwillingsgleven von Azzinoth trafen klirrend aufeinander. Zuletzt blieb der Dämon blutüberströmt im Schnee zurück. Arthas zog weiter und ignorierte die Stimmen der Vergangenheit, die in seinem Kopf hallten und ihn vor dem warnten, was er zu tun gedachte. Einige sagen, dass Arthas seine Handlungen noch selbst beeinflussen konnte, als er die Stufen zum Frostthron hinauf schritt; andere behaupten, dass er, seit er Frostgram zum ersten Mal berührt hatte, nur mehr eine Marionette des Lichkönigs war. Was auch immer der Fall gewesen sein mag, am Ende herrschte nur eine Stimme im Geist des Todesritters, als er sich der im Eis eingeschlossenen Runenrüstung näherte. „Gib die Klinge zurück“, befahl der Lichkönig. „Schließe den Kreis. Befreie mich aus diesem Gefängnis!” Mit einem Brüllen schwang Arthas Frostgram und zerschmetterte den Frostthron. Dann setzte er Ner’Zhuls Helm auf und besiegelte damit seine Vereinigung mit dem Lichkönig. Der Traum Der Lichkönig wartete auf dem Frostthron, und studierte Visionen aus Kalimdor und des Östlichen Königreichen. Währenddessen rang er mit sich selbst, Ner'zhul und seinem letzten Rest Menschlichkeit. Nach einem langem Konflikt vernichtete Arthas sowohl große Teile seiner Menschlichkeit, als auch Ner'zhuls Anteil am Lichkönig, um fortan alleine zu herrschen. Um zu gewährleisten dass seine Menschlichkeit nie mehr Einfluss auf seine Handlungen nehmen konnte riss Arthas sich sein eigenes Herz heraus und warf es in die Tiefen unter Eiskrone. Dort dachte er, würde es niemand finden. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking thumb 4 Jahre träumte und wartete der Lichkönig. Vor kurzem ist er nun erwacht, und sein Zorn sollte die Lebenden Azeroths vom Antlitz dieser Welt fegen. Zu diesem Zweck schickte er verseuchte Getreidekisten in die Hauptstädte von Allianz und Horde. Viele Bürger erkrankten und verwandelten sich in Untote, doch die Argentumdämmerung konnte die Seuche aufhalten und alle Betroffenen erlösen. Kurz darauf schickte er seine Frostwyrms aus, um Orgrimmar und Sturmwind in Schutt und Asche zu verwandeln. Jedoch konnte die Invasion durch die Anführer der Horde und Allianz verhindert werden. Als Antwort auf den Angriff schickten Horde und Allianz ihre Armeen nach Nordend, um die Geißel zu vernichten. Der Eintritt in das eisige Land war jedoch schwer zu erlangen, und so dauerte der Eroberungszug mehrere Monate. Der Lichkönig erweckte deshalb die ehemalige Gefährtin von Malygos, Sindragosa, um als Anführerin der Frostwyrm die Armeen aus Azeroth zu besiegen. Jedoch musste der Lichkönig bald einen schweren Rückschlag einstecken. Horde und Allianz marschierten gemeinsam gegen Angra'thar, um Zutritt zu Eiskrone zu erlangen. Nach einer langen Schlacht erschien der Lichkönig selbst um dem Feind den garaus zu machen, doch durch eine Seuchenattacke der Apotheker wurden beide Parteien stark angeschlagen. Arthas musste sich verwundet zurückziehen. Währenddessen erlangte der Argentumkreuzzug über einen Umweg Zugang zu Eiskrone. Im Schatten der Zauberer Stadt Dalaran kämpfte sich der Kreuzzug den Weg nach Geißelholme frei, und errichtete dort einen Kreuzfahrerturm. Auch Horde und Allianz gelangten über Luftschiffe nach Eiskrone. Das letzte Gebiet dass die Geißel halten konnte, denn sie wurde in der Drachenöde, Zul'drak, im Heulenden Fjord und in der Boreanischen Tundra geschlagen. Rückschläge in Eiskrone Durch Zufall fanden Abenteurer unterhalb der Eiskronenzitadelle das Herz von Arthas. Sie konnten es jedoch nicht fortbewegen, deshalb wandten sie sich zusammen mit den Todesrittern Thassarian und Koltira Todesweber an Tirion Fordring, den Anführer des Kreuzzugs. Arthas spürte die Entdeckung seiner Herzens, und ließ es vom Kult der Verdammten abtransportieren. Tirion infiltrierte den Transport zusammen mit einigen anderen Kreuzfahrern, und zerstörte das Herz, als der Lichkönig erschien. Geschwächt musste er sich in die Eiskronenzitadelle zurückziehen. Hallen der Reflexion Zwei Anführer wollten den Lichkönig in seinen Privatgemächern, den Hallen der Reflexion, im Einzelkampf besiegen, sie fanden jedoch schnell heraus, dass sie keine Chance gegen die Macht des einen wahren Königs hatten. Um ihrem Schicksal zu entgehen, versuchten sie, seinem Sanktum zu entfliehen. Arthas genoss jeden Moment ihrer sinnlosen Bemühungen. Vor dem Unausweichlichen gab es kein Entkommen. Blizzard Entertainment: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/halls-of-reflection/the-lich-king Der Untergang des Lichkönigs Der Kreuzzug und die Ritter der Schwarzen Klinge legten ihre Konfllikte beiseite und bildeten das Äscherne Verdikt. Das Verdikt griff Die Zitadelle des Lichkönigs frontal an, während sich Jaina Prachtmeer mit den Champions des Kreuzzuges einen Weg zu den Privatgemächern des Lichkönigs bahnte. Bei ihrer Ankunft entdeckten sie Frostgram ruhend auf seinem Sockel. Uthers Geist erschien und warnte Jaina vor der Geißel und dem Lichkönig. Nur der letzte Rest von Arthas Menschlichkeit würde die Geißel davon abhalten, Azeroth zu vernichten. Um sie zu kontrollieren, müsste Arthas getötet werden, und ein starkes Wesen seinen Platz als Lichkönig einnehmen. Der Lichkönig erschien und Jaina und den Champions gelang nur knapp die Flucht über die Himmelsbrecher. Währenddessen hatte sich das Äscherne Verdikt durch die Zitadelle gekämpft. Des Lichkönigs letzte Kämpfer, Professor Seuchenmord, Blutkönigin Lana'thel und Sindragosa wurden besiegt. Tirion und einige auserwählte Helden des Verdikts stiegen zum Frostthron auf, wo der Lichkönig auf sie wartete. Nach einem Wortgefecht zwischen ihm und Tirion tobte die epische Schlacht um das Schicksal Azeroths auf dem höchsten Punkt von Eiskrone. Nach einer langen Schlacht tötete der Lichkönig Tirions Mitstreiter, und legte Tirion selbst sprichwörtlich auf Eis. Siegessicher machte er sich daran, die gefallenen Helden als Meister des Geißel zu erwecken. Sie sollten den Untergang Azeroths herbeiführen, mit Tirion als erstem Opfer. Im letzten Moment richtete Tirion Gebete ans Licht, worauf er vom Eis befreit wurde, und mit einem mächtigen Hieb des Aschbringers zerbrach Forstgram. Der Fall des Lichkönigs Der Lichkönig war sichtlich geschockt, als Terenas erschien und ihn mit den Seelen seiner Opfer gefangen hielt. Terenas belebte die Helden wieder und mit einem letzten Schlag vom Aschenbringer flog der Helm des Lichkönigs von Arthas Kopf. Die Essenz des Lichkönigs wich aus Arthas Körper. : "Vater, ist es vorbei?" : "Es ist soweit. Kein König herrscht für immer, mein Sohn." Terenas verzieh seinem Sohn seine grausamen Taten, und mit diesen Worten starb Arthas in den Armen seines Vaters, der daraufhin ebenfalls erlöst wurde und vielleicht für immer verschwand. Es muss immer einen Lichkönig geben ... Die Geister von Uther Lichtbringer und Terenas Menethil aber erkannten, dass die Geißel Amok laufen würde wenn es niemanden gäbe, der sie im Zaum hielt. Das bedeutete auch, dass weder Arthas noch Ner'zhul während ihrer Herrschaft die gesamte Macht der Geißel entfesselt hatten. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #2 - Das Mantra "Der Lichkönig ist notwendig" kommt mir ziemlich verdächtig vor, schließlich kommt es von Geistern, die in Frostgram gefangen gehalten wurden. Ist da drin vielleicht noch etwas anderes passiert? Der neue Lichkönig Tirion wollte nach dem Tod von Arthas den Helm aufsetzen, um die Geißel zu kontrollieren, da es aus seiner Sicht keinen anderen dafür gibt. In letzter Sekunde griff Bolvar Fordragon ein, der zuvor vom Lichkönig gefoltert wurde. Da die Welt der Lebenden für ihn kein Trost mehr ist, wollte er die Geißel kontrollieren. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion setzte Tirion ihm den Helm auf, wodurch er zum neuen Lichkönig wurde. Bevor er in seinen Schlaf überging, warnte er die Helden des Verdikts und Tirion eindringlich davor zurückzukehren. So nahm Bolvar Fordragon den Platz am Thron als neuer Lichkönig ein um auf alle Ewigkeit über die Geißel zu wachen. Solange niemand erfährt, was nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs am Thron vorgefallen ist, wird Azeroth vor der Schar der Geißel sicher sein... Identität Der vorherige Lichkönig war der alte Orc Ner'zhul, seines Körpers beraubt und an materielle Dinge gebunden. Obschon verbittert und leicht wahnsinnig, war er immer noch der Schamane, der einst Kil'jaeden getäuscht hatte, um sein Volk doch noch aus der Misere zu holen, die er verursacht hatte. Auch Arthas hatte sich nach seiner Wandlung zum Todesritter, abgesehen von einem gewissen Zynismus und schwarzem Humor sowie der Unfähigkeit, Mitleid oder Reue zu empfinden, ebenfalls nicht sehr verändert. Als Arthas auf dem Frostthron träumte zerstörte er seinen letzten Rest Menschlichkeit, sowie Ner'zhuls Seele. Nach Arthas Tod wurde Bolvar Fordragon zum neuen Lichkönig, ob nun die Stimme von Ner'zhul oder Arthas durch den Helm zu ihm sprechen ist nicht bekannt. Lichkönige der Geißel * Ner'zhul * Arthas Menethil * Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon Der Lichkönig als Gott Als Kel'Thuzad den Kult der Verdammten gründete, begann die Verehrung des Lichkönigs. Ob der Lichkönig durch seinen enormen Zuwachs an Macht nun tatsächlich zu einem Gott geworden ist, steht noch zur Debatte. Jedoch spricht viel dafür: # Der Lichkönig altert nicht, kann auch nicht sterben, da sein Geist an seine Rüstung gebunden ist. # Der Lichkönig kann durch seine Krone jeden beliebigen Punkt auf Azeroth sehen. Bei dem anvisierten Punkt kann er auch dann persöhnlich erscheinen oder seinen Geist (Hologramm) erscheinen lassen und dorthin sprechen. # Der Lichkönig wird von seinen Akolyten und Totenbeschwörern als Gott verehrt. Daraus kann man schließen, dass der Lichkönig als Gott gilt. Auch wird spekuliert, ob die Tuskarr ihn als Verkörperung eines ihrer Geister (Karkut) sehen. Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Grenzenloses Universum: Der Lichkönig Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Untoter Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Eiskronenzitadelle NSC Kategorie:Lichkönig Kategorie:Boss